Waiting for you
by SomeoneBehindTheShadows
Summary: Ib and Garry have been separated for 6 years. Now thanks to their love for art they will come together again but... What will be the price of their happiness?
1. Chapter 1

_**This my first fanfic ever so umm.. Hope you like it! ^^**_

_"We will meet again right?"_

_"Yes, of course we will."_

_This scene happend six years ago, ever since I've never heard of him again…_

Ib's POV

I miss him. Since we were at the museum I've been drawing roses. It's my way to not forget what happend or… More so I won't forget Garry. I know he will come to me… I'll wait for him.

Garry's POV

That girl… How old is she now? 15 I think…

Since the incident at the museum never seen her again. It's not because I din't want to it just that.. I couldn't. My parents decided to divorce that was a huge shock for me and I had to move away to my aunt. Now I'm back where i belong. Wait for me Ib.. I'm on my way to you just wait a little longer.

And so begins my story I'll update later on but if you liked it please give me a review on it and see you in the next chapter ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go with the first real chapter!**

Ib's POV

As I walked through the long school corridors I see on the information board that some seniors are looking for new people for the art club. _ Hmm maybe I can join?_

As I walked towards it to see what the requirements are I see a tall man with purple hair standing in front of the board._ Purple hair? Wait it couldn't be! _ " Ah sorry, you wanna read it too? Unfortunately it wasn't Garry, this man had purple hair but had brown eyes. Garry had crystal blue eyes. "No it's okay." I said as I walked away.

Garry's POV

_Finnally home! Never thought it was going to take this much time to get here._

As I walked into my appartment I was thinking of Ib. _I wonder how she's doing._

I began unpacking all my stuff when I found Ib's hankerchief._ Good, I haven't lost it! I'll give it to Ib as soon as I see her._ Days spent unpacking and searching for Ib but no luck. Everytime I ask if they know someone called Ib they say that there is no one with such a '_strange' _name. Guess I'll have to look further.

I walked around wit hno goal in mind I didn't really know where to go and to be honest I didn't care. Everyday I walked around the museum to see if I got to see her but… no luck _ Where can she be? I've looked over the whole town but i still can't find her. After looking in all schools I haven't found her. _Beforegoing to the last school in town


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Autors**__** Note:**_

_**Heyy person that is reading this and I don't know… (sorry ily) Sooo I was kinda busy and didn't know how to update the story … (yeah I'm dumb) but I managed to do it so I'm glad and I hope that the few who read my story like it once again I'm sooo sorry that I didn't update for soo long. Enjoy! xx**_

**Ib POV**

Finnaly my last lesson of this year! Just a few days ago I became 16! But even so I still miss him, I've walked around the gallery for some time but without any luck.

After I got all my stuff from my locker I went out of school to search out my parents since we were going to a fancy dinner with some friends of dad. My mom said to me that I needed to dress up the prettiest as I could but I didn't want to 'cause let's be honest why the fuck should I dress up for some old man that I don't know? At the very least my mother forced me to wear the dress she bought for me that day. In the car my mom and dad were all to happy telling me how beautiful I looked. When we arrived at the restaurant I saw the person I missed the most the past years.._ Garry…_

**Garry POV**

_Damn! Why do I need to be here damnit! My dad could've be waiting here for them but, no let's send Garry there and why not invite him to eat dinner with some people he doesn't even know! _ As the car of my dad's friends came I walked to it to open the door introduce myself en lead them to my fathers table I could't even get to it because a slender girl with brown hair stepped out of the car with an annoyed face. _Brown hair?.. Those ruby eyes! _ The girl stepping out of that car was Ib.

**Ib POV**

_My stupid mother! I can't even walk normal on these stupid heels and than this dress I look weird in it… Anyways let the night just walk by fast. _As I stepped out I saw a tall man with unusual purple hair. "Good evening", my mother said as I snapped out my thoughts. "Good evening madam", he responded. I walked closer to him to see if his eyes were blue and… indeed they were. A perfect crystal blue that matched his purple hair. "Good evening miss", he said to me. I stood there speechless seeing that Garry, _my Garry , __s_tood before me. I felt tears coming up. _Damn Ib get a hold of yourself! _My parents began walking ahead of us when I tried to speed up I felt a hand stopping me, I looked and garry was looking at me with a read head. "Ib right, umm well, good to see you, you sure became tall." I was speechless


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeyyyyyyyyyyyyy okay… so. School is killing me with homework, projects and a lot more aaaaaannnnd.. I got to talk to my crush! (private life update) YAY! So that's kind the excuse I got this time but now I have a week vacation (sweet god praise that week) so I've got more time to write so maybe 2 or 3 more chapters are coming up! BTW are there people who are interested in being my beta reader? My English isn't always perfect and it would be awesome if someone would be nice enough to help me! So review if you want! Enjoy!**

**Garry POV**

_It couldn't be! It looks so much like Ib but there's something different about her. I don't know it something with her eyes. They aren't as bright as they were back then._ An older woman around her 40's came out of the fancy looking car. "Good evening madam" I said to her as she walked to me. "Good evening young man." She answered. Just when I was about to tell them the way to the table the woman said to me: " no worries we know where to go, the usual, right?" I was stunned at the respond. "Yes it is" "Ib! Come over here sweetheart" It looked like Ib snapped out of her thoughts because, she responded quick in speeding up her walk. _No ib not this time. We need to talk._ In my head I sounded really brave but once I got to stop her that courage disappeared. "Umm… Hi Ib good to see you! You sure became tall huh?" _Well of course she's taller idiot! It's been 7 years already!_

**Ib POV**

To be honest right now I want to hug him. Like rally tight. As if being scared that if I let go he might disappear again. But really! After all this time the only thing he's got to say is that I'm tall?! Well it's good to know it's still the same old Garry I got to meet. "Ib?" "Huh?" " Were you listening to me?" Garry looked at me with his big blue eyes. _God I could melt with just one look. _"Ah! Sorry I was lost in thought." " I see." _Well isn't this awkward now? Think Ib, think about something to talk about! _"So what have you been doing the past few years?" Garry was faster than me. " Well ever since the incident at the museum I've acquired a thing for roses and well…" " Marry" When I looked up at Garry I saw that he turned white " Oh you do? Umm can I ask why?" "I don't know I just pity her. 'Cause well you know she only wanted a friend. And I was young and didn't understand that but now I do. I know how hard it is to have no friends." "Ib, Garry hurry up! Garry your father is waiting for you!" It was my mother calling us. Maybe this night will not be as long as I thought.

**That was everything I've got for now and I know there isn't much of advance but I'm trying my best here! If you have any tips or comments on it please review it helps out a lot! Anyway thanks for reading!**

**Xx SomeoneBehindTheShadows xX**


End file.
